Erosion and tectonic activity through geological-time may transform an initially uniform stratified terrain composed of a continuous stack of level surfaces to a terrain fractured by faults forming discontinuities across the originally continuous horizons. To gain insight into the current models, some systems may generate predicted models of the original or “depositional” structures at a time period when the structures were originally formed. In order to model the original time of deposition, the model may simulate a reversal of time and the associated erosion and tectonic activity. Scientists may prefer to work with the depositional model due to its simple flat and continuous depositional layers, and then transform to the current model to apply any adjustments.
However, to accurately transform between the current and depositional models, there is a need in the art to correlate structures, such as, horizons and faults.